


Can I Take Your Order?

by Traviosita9124



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Barista AU, F/M, Tumblr Prompts, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: The first time he saw her, Fitz dropped an entire gallon of milk and floundered with three different rags trying to clean up his mess while she watched on. He could feel the woman’s eyes on him even as she rattled off her order - large masala chai latte - in a perfectly crisp English accent that only made his cheeks blaze hotter.Still, despite that, the smile she gave him when he called, “Jemma,” and handed her a paper travel cup obliterated the entire incident from his memory.





	Can I Take Your Order?

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a tumblr ask from the lovely Olesya. She wanted a coffee shop/barista au with Fitz as the barista. My only regret is that I didn't make this longer, but I also wanted a quick turn around on this. Enjoy!

The first time he saw her, Fitz dropped an entire gallon of milk and floundered with three different rags trying to clean up his mess while she watched on. He could feel the woman’s eyes on him even as she rattled off her order - large masala chai latte - in a perfectly crisp English accent that only made his cheeks blaze hotter. 

 

Still, despite that, the smile she gave him when he called, “Jemma,” and handed her a paper travel cup obliterated the entire incident from his memory. 

 

~*~

 

Her visits became regular and Fitz eventually learned to control his blush whenever she walked in. It didn’t stop his stomach from doing insane flips, though, or his pulse from skyrocketing whenever she smiled at him. 

 

He learned her name was Jemma and she had just moved to the city to start over. She’d been teaching a college on the East Coast, but when she caught her boyfriend in bed with another woman, she’d picked up and moved clear across the country without a moment’s hesitation. 

 

“There was nothing holding me there,” she admitted to him with a bright, wide smile as he refilled her drink - caramel mocha that day - and continued, “so I thought I’d try for a state with some sunshine for a change.”

 

There was an expectant pause as they stared at each other, and Fitz found him willing his tongue to work. It didn’t though, and he never got the chance to tell her that her smile was all the sunshine he’d ever need. 

 

~*~

 

Fitz may have struggled with the words he wanted to say when Jemma was around, but his hands had no such trouble. For each declaration he couldn’t make, he drew a design in foam for her. 

 

He started simple, not wanting to seem like a show off. Gentle ripples, flowers, and - when he was feeling his most daring - even a heart. He lived for the delighted smile that spread over her face each morning when he presented it, and Fitz even believed that he could live off those interactions alone. 

 

Soon, though, it didn’t seem like enough. He began to spend his evenings plotting what he’d draw for her next: molecules, the TARDIS, and even a beach scene all made the cut. And with each one, Fitz found himself becoming even more enamored of her. 

 

~*~

 

“Fitz?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Fitz answered mindlessly, cleaning the area behind the counter as he chatted with Jemma. This had become part of their routine, too. She’d hang around while he cleaned and locked up, then he’d walk her home. He’d been wondering if he should kiss her - there were times where he thought Jemma expected it of him and always seemed disappointed when he bid her good night without doing so. 

 

“How long have we known each other?”

 

“Um… a’ leas’ a year, righ’?” 

 

He knew damn well that it had been 13 months, 4 days that he’d known Jemma Simmons, but damned if he was going to let on he was counting. 

 

“Hmm,” she hummed as she jumped off the counter. He could hear her footsteps as she came up behind him, and wasn’t surprised when she propped her hip on the counter next to him. “That might be the longest it’s ever taken.”

 

“Tha’ what’s ever taken?”

 

“The longest it’s taken for a man to ask me on a proper date.”

 

Fitz’ eyes flew wide at that, and he was sure the look he gave Jemma could only be described as “flabbergasted.” 

 

“I- uh- th’ thing is-”

 

Jemma cut him off with a single look, and he swallowed heavily as he waited to hear what Jemma had to say. 

 

“Fitz, I come here everyday before work. I come back to sit with you while you close. Did you really think my caffeine addiction was that extreme?” 

 

“I suppose not,” he admitted with a grin. The truth was that Fitz hadn’t been willing to question why she was willing to spend time with him; he’d just been happy to spend any time with her at all. 

 

“So then, when are you going to take me out?”

 

“Uh- um,” Fitz stumbled, his brain clearly not computing the concept that Jemma would want to go out with him. “Friday? ‘M off shift a’ 7. I can pick y’ up at 8:30 for dinner an’ a movie?”

 

The smile Jemma gave him was the brightest he’d ever seen, and all Fitz could wonder was why he’d been a fool for so damn long. 


End file.
